A Red Rose to Call My Own
by Arieko
Summary: I knew once I opened and read the notes in this book, that my memories of her would be complete. There'd be nothing left to surprise me about the short girl I had fallen for, and that alone terrified me. It'd feel as if our relationship was truly over. Nothing new would ever be learned again... [Real-World / High school AU]! [Strawberry Sundae / very minor Freezerburn]!
1. 5:04 pm

**A/N: I knew I said I wouldn't make another story but... thanks Skype *cough* **

**Some things here; I do not, repeat ****_DO NOT_**** condone or have ever been through or even KNOW what it's like to go through this types of things going to take place in this story. This is just a story and not a representation of myself in anyway, shape, or form.**

**There will be extremely suggestive things in this short story and in upcoming chapters.**

**I will probably put one out everyday since they will be short, but there will be some less than desirable themes present.**

**Enjoy.**

It's been over a week since I last seen her, but that didn't make it any less painful. In fact it made it worse!

I wanted to see her again, more than anything! Those cute brown and pink eyes that regarded me curiously, the small smiles that tugged on her lips when I explained something to her excitedly, and the best of all; her tiny and childlike giggles that escaped her when we went out together.

And the final night I saw her. The look of confidence and happiness.

When we kissed.

But of course. Of course everything had to come to an end. I had no idea her life was so bad at home. In school I spotted it, I noticed it the first day I transferred. I saw how the other kids regarded her and ignored her. And for what? Cause she didn't have the best clothes? Or the best grades? Or the best … parents?

To hell with them! All of them! Yang and I have plans for those kids who drove her down the dark path of depression and self-hate.

But my heart continues to ache, for I still missed her. It just wasn't fair, how everything was finally going so well. She was the first girl I've ever confessed my true feelings to, and even though she never uttered a single word to me; I could tell by the way her face twisted up into those small smiles and grins those last few days that she was feeling the same way.

Neo.

After the night of our date, I was so giddy and excited when I dropped her off. Although that's also when I noticed her home and where she lived. It was a dump, a complete shithole but of course I turned a blind eye to it and didn't probe into why her residence was in the ghetto and in disrepair. The rumors were somewhat true, but I wouldn't judge. Neo was an angel to me and truly I think I loved her.

But the next day in school she wasn't there.

Nor the day after.

On the third day, I finally decided to stop by her house and I remember it like it was yesterday. The yellow police tape, the closed up windows and doors, the place looked truly abandoned now. But I was confused, why would it look like this, and where was Neo?

I rushed inside, and was greeted by filth. Dirty clothes, expired food, empty alcohol bottles, cigarette butts everywhere. I knew it was bad, but this was disgusting. I had no idea that she lived in a place this bad.

But seeing this only fueled me to find something, anything on where her current whereabouts were. I rushed through the kitchen, living room, bathroom, until I finally came across a pink painted bedroom. The only room that wasn't as messy as the others and gasped.

The smell was different than the others I remembered. It carried the scent of sweets, just like she smelled. Her bed was messy, but there was another thing that seemed out of place in the almost spotless bedroom and it sent a shiver down my spine.

On the desk in the far corner of the room was blood. A lot of it, almost like something was smashed against it on the edge of the table.

But that was also when I spotted the journal sitting on the very same blood soaked desk.

It almost seemed like an omen. Like I was meant to find this book when I finally visited her abandoned home. It was the only thing I took from there as I ran out of that house.

After witnessing the blood, everything in that house seemed extremely cold and off. It was like the place was haunted suddenly, and never before in my life had I run so fast out of somewhere.

That was last week.

And now, here I am again; at our favorite spot in the city. Where we went on our first and last date together; sitting on a bench outside the ice rink at the park.

Still holding the black and pink journal in my hands, I felt the burning sensation pooling up in my eyes thinking back on the best day of my life. When Neo and I first came here. I never seen her look so happy and at ease. She was like a completely different person. Her eyes were wide with awe and her posture was no longer slumped over in fear. She regarded the ice with a childlike glee that sent my heart aflutter.

_How fitting that I should read her final thoughts at this place._

It was currently a Sunday, just after five in the afternoon, and the sun was setting; but I finally gathered up the courage to revisit this place again, with journal in hand.

I was going to read it today.

I just had to; the feeling of not knowing where Neo had disappeared to was killing me inside. Even Yang and Weiss were worried about me now to which I just brushed them off with saying it was nothing. But they weren't stupid; I knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

I felt the first tears of many cascade down my cheeks and hit the small and withered notebook on my lap. The dark droplets dotted the cardboard cover, as I felt myself tremble with sadness.

I knew once I opened and read the notes in this book, that my memories of her would be complete. There'd be nothing left to surprise me about the short girl I had fallen for, and that alone terrified me. It'd feel as if our relationship was truly over. Nothing new would ever be learned again.

But I just had to do it; I've been putting this feeling off for a week now, but no longer.

Breathing one last and final unsteady breath to calm my nerves, I opened the first page of the notebook; only to notice the first half of the pages had been ripped out.

So I turned to the first intact page near the back of the journal and noticed it was the day before I transferred to the school.

And so I began to read.

The final days of what Neo had truly went through…


	2. 5:15 pm

**A/N: Decided to start off slow. Incoming chapters will be more graphic.**

**All the incoming chapters will be from Neo's diary pages from now on including the date. The title of each chapter will be the time in the present world in which Ruby is reading it.**

_Italics - Hastily written_

**Underlined & Bolded - Strong**  
><span>

* * *

><p><strong>November 20, 2017<strong>

Well, here I am again… Another day of this life that I must endure. The mornings are never too bad; mom is still out from last night's escapades either still drinking or high on dust somewhere in the city's downtown area. Dad… after having his way with me as per usual last night was asleep in his room all morning.

Last night when he forced himself in, he reeked particularly strong of alcohol, which makes me wonder if he's drinking even more now after work. That might be why he's more aggressive towards me.

No matter how many times he puts me through it though, I don't think I'll ever get used to it. The pain, the blood, the anger, everything. It hurts so **much**.

Why do I have to live this life, God? What did I do wrong in a past life to make me have to suffer through this?

It's my fault though. Dad always said it was, ever since… the first time… But the shower I took this morning; I was able to scrub and rinse away the bruises and sins of what he inflicted on me the night prior.

School wasn't so bad. The first early periods everyone ignored me as usual. But in fourth period Cardin and the rest of the football jocks spit gum in my hair. I had to go to the bathroom and cut it out. I've long gotten used to the teasing and bullying so it didn't bother me much. I just wish I had sharper scissors to cut with; it took forever to get it out of my hair.

After that was science class. I sit next to a really cute girl by the name of Weiss now. Mr. Oobleck made us change seats and Weiss was unfortunate enough to have to sit next to me on the double desks. I knew it was only a matter of time until she asked for a new seat, but oddly she didn't seem bothered by my presence as she ignored me the whole period.

Lunch went as usual. I sat alone in the courtyard. I was able to scrounge up enough money for a sandwich. It was delicious and only reminded me that I haven't eaten a proper meal in a couple days. I thought about saving some for dinner, but my stomach disagreed with me! I never wolfed down food so fast. I probably looked like a savage, but no one eats or talks to me so no one could have seen.

P.E. I just sat out and watched the other kids play soccer or dodge ball or baseball, I don't know the difference between them. It all involved a stupid ball that was being tossed in the air. It looked dumb and so I sat out. Plus the pain between my legs from last night still hurt… I don't think I could even play if I wanted to. Not like the other kids would let me anyway.

What did I ever do to them anyway?

Well after P.E. in the girl's locker room I got my answer. The usual girls who bullied me; Cinder and Emerald pinned me against the lockers once all the other kids left. I know I should stop waiting for everyone to leave before getting dressed, but I didn't like to have my bruises be shown to others. I'm sure they'd just make fun of me for it just like everything else about my hideous body.

Anyway they only shoved me and punched me a few times and said something about my freaky eyes and how I should go kill myself. Those girls are such bitches, just 'cause they both have money and can go shop at expensive stores…

Last period was my favorite class though! Math with Mr. Torchwick! He's the only person in this whole school that I actually like. What's even better is that during the new seating arrangements he even put me by his desk! While we were working on classwork he started whispering to me making fun of people's test scores he was grading. It's seriously the only class and time of the day I look forward to! Mr. Torchwick is an incredible guy.

I wish he was my dad…

After school I made sure to use the side door to walk home, I knew Cardin and his friends would be by the main entrance waiting to bully me or something. But I managed to sneak home unscathed! I checked on the bruises and they are healing decently, too bad they'll be reopened tonight again… Also mom and dad still aren't home. Although I know he'll be here soon and the worse is yet to come.

Other than that, today has been a-

_Dad just got home and he's coming upstairs now. Good night diary I-…_


	3. 5:31 pm

**A/N: Okay I know I originally said I'd release this daily, but I don't know what I was smoking when I said that; it's too many feels to put myself through everyday. This will be updated on Mondays from now on. Weekly updates. **

**Again; warning on the incoming things that will be in the story. This is not meant to be a happy story, although there will be some instances.**

**Also, I was wondering if you readers would like to see a slight PoV shift to Ruby at the end of every diary page to see her reaction? I wasn't going to plan that until the end but I got some PMs suggesting it; so what do you guys think?**

**Once again, I know these are touchy subjects (I've already received PMs about the story), I want to apologize to anyone I offended. I meant no harm; in fact I actually want to raise awareness about stuff like this. You never know what someone is going through in their life, despite however they present themselves on the exterior. I was lucky enough to never have had to go through anything like this in my life, so I am in fact no expert, but I can only imagine the feelings of people who have/are.**

**TREAT EVERYONE WITH HOW YOU'D LIKE TO BE TREATED!**

* * *

><p><strong>November 21, 2017<strong>

Sorry Diary, dad was especially angry last night for some reason… I couldn't finish writing. He … forced himself on me again. **Why can't I stop him? Why am I so weak?!**

**The girls in school are right; I'm a ****whore, slut, bitch.**

**_Should I really just kill myself? Will anyone actually miss me?_**

I can't do this, I really can't. School is one thing but… When I come home… I can't escape his savageness. The bruises and wounds reopened again. The blood stained my sheets, and we have no more soap to do laundry. I hate only have one pair of beddings. The idea of sleeping on blood stained sheets isn't that exciting… Especially with how the blood got there in the first place.

_If I just ended it now, there'd be no more pain._

School was the same as usual. Today though, Cardin was absent so the early periods were a breeze. Everyone ignored me and all was well.

In Ms. Goodwitch's class we watched a movie. I was able to put my head down and sleep. I've been so tired lately; I can't sleep right at home. _In that same bed where dad hurts me __**every goddamn night.**_

Next period was history with Mr. Port. This class is usually boring to me, but there were two new girls in it. One was short and had short red-ish or crimson short hair. She wore a black hoodie and blue denim jeans. She looked really nervous _and __cute_, completely different from the other girl she was with. The other one was taller, had blonde long hair and was wearing a yellow tank top and black jeans despite it being close to winter. Her expression was confident.

It reminded me of all the other girls who picked on me.

I already hate her.

But the shorter girl and the taller one were sisters they announced. Their names were Ruby and … Yang? What kind of name is Yang anyway? She doesn't even look Chinese. Actually they didn't even lookalike for sisters.

_What do I care, they'll probably ignore or pick on me like all the others._

**_Fucking bitches._**

But in next period they were in Mr. Oobleck's class with me again. They both actually sit behind Weiss and I. The short one; Ruby asked me for a pencil. I gave it to her (**_even though she hasn't given it back yet)_** and thanked me. It was weird… No one has ever thanked me.

_She has a really cute smile__._

Her sister though; Yang kept talking during the lesson. I tried to tune it out and almost even told her to **shut the hell up** but Weiss actually did it first. She spun around in her chair and hissed at the blonde telling her to shut her trap.

_I actually smiled and almost laughed!_

But not like anyone would notice so I just looked down.

Yang however didn't stop; in fact she started **flirting** with Weiss! I couldn't believe it! Even Weiss couldn't as she hadn't said anything the rest of class to anyone. When class was over, Yang asked Weiss if she left her _breathless._

Those two sisters sure are interesting. Although it's only a matter of time until they hate me like everyone else…

At lunch, I couldn't afford to buy anything today. But it was weird; that Ruby girl spotted me in my usual spot and sat near me. _It freaked me out, no one ever sits with me in the courtyard._

She kept talking about how she hated being the new girl, about her puppy named Zwee or Zwei, and other things. She even offered me some of her lunch; it was a sandwich cut in two, applesauce, a carton of milk, and a bag of chocolate chip cookies. It looked and smelled really good.

**_I'm not a charity case though. I didn't take it._**

She must've gotten the hint because once the bell rang she left and walked off.

**_Good riddance, she's probably just trying to get close to me to make fun of me later._**

P.E. was terrible as usual. I think they played basketball? The one with the orange ball and the hoops? I watched the blonde girl, Yang play. She was really good. She kept scoring 'threes'? That's what people were saying. I guess that's a good thing because everyone kept cheering for her.

**_She just got here and already has friends… I've been here for _****_2_****_ years and everyone hates me. I never did anything wrong to anyone…_**

**_I hate my life._**

In the locker room though, I hid in the bathroom stalls. I heard Cinder and Emerald looking for me but they didn't know I hid in the stall. I may start doing that from now on. The only bad thing though was when I ran to hide; I noticed I had blood running down my leg. I reopened the cuts and bruises again.

I wish I had band aids at home. I can't afford any at the store down the street… Maybe I could go to the nurse tomorrow and ask for some?

Next class **_used_** to be my favorite.

Mr. Torchwick's class used to be my sanctuary from the **hell** that is school. But that redheaded girl is in this class with me as well! She even sits in front of me!

I can't believe it. It's like she wants to ruin everything I had set in place. _I hate her_.

Mr. Torchwick gave our class a quiz today, but he didn't give one to the red devil, but she asked for it anyway.

I finished mine in record time, I'm great in math! The only thing I'm good at in my miserable life.

He graded it quickly and gave it back to me, and I got a 96 percent! He even wrote a little note that said "As expected of my little Neo!"

I love Mr. Torchwick! _He's so nice to me! _

_Maybe I can talk to him one day?_

**_One day?_**

But Ruby turned hers in next, and when he gave it back to her I saw she got a 100! A freaking hundred! I hate her…

**I hate her. I HATE HER. ****_I'LL KILL HER_**

**_She's trying to take Mr. Torchwick away from me!_**

…

I can't believe it. I'm going to sleep now. I need to try to get some rest before … dad comes home again and puts me through _his pleasure._

I should really do it.


	4. 5:47 pm

**A/N: Yes, short chapter. No Ruby PoV. I'm sticking to my original plan. Sorry, I've just been feeling like... for lack of a better word, shit. Anyways... enjoy this chapter... sorry.**

* * *

><p>Another day another entry, but today was a bit <em>odd.<em>

This morning of course I had no breakfast. In fact I haven't even seen mom in 4 days. She usually wasn't around all the time anyway, but this was the longest I haven't seen her home. I can only imagine how much worse dad is going to come at me tonight though…

Before first period though I noticed all the _stupid red banners_ hanging in the hallway.

I knew what it was. The school's annual dance. Everything would be themed red to signify **love**.

What is love? _That emotion has no significance to me. I don't even think I've ever experienced it. _

**_Why does no one love me, God? What the FUCK have I done to deserve this?!_**

No matter… It'll all be over soon. I keep thinking about suicide. I mean how hard would it be? I just had to fully commit and not get scared at the last moment…

But every time I think about it; I get scared. For myself…

**_I'm a coward. I don't want to die! I just want…_**

_Life to get better…_

Sorry Diary. I got off topic… The dance… I hate this time of the year.

Everyone goes and buys a red rose to give to their crush or partner or whatever and it means you're inviting them to the dance with you.

I don't really know… I've never been invited of course. Well at least seriously…

_I remember last year… That guy Neptune asked me out to the dance. I knew I shouldn't have listened but I remember how excited and hopeful I was. _

_He was popular and wasn't the worst looking guy!_

_I remember begging my mother for money to buy a dress or something nice, but even being denied by her I managed to get enough money to buy a white and pink dress from the thrift store… _

_The feeling of wearing it for the first time, actually doing my hair and being somewhat presentable…_

_For a joke._

_A fucking joke._

**Cinder and Emerald put him up to it.**

**_I showed up last year and was laughed at by everyone._**

I remember running home, tears in my eyes and the knife at my wrists… But dad interrupted me and… Well the rest is history.

I don't care about that anymore; I've just learned to look at things much more realistically.

Anyway all my classes were a breeze. It seemed as if everyone was talking about the new hot topic around the school.

Which new couples would form or break regarding the stupid dance.

Although the one thing that kept catching my eye was that **stupid Ruby girl! **She kept looking at me every class we had together as if contemplating something.

She didn't know that I could see her, but I could. _It was annoying. __**Why is she paying so much attention to me lately?!**_

I liked it better when everyone just left me alone…

In Mr. Oobleck's class though; the tall blonde buffoon went on to continue to speak throughout the whole class once more. She annoyed Weiss again but right when Weiss went to yell at Yang, the blonde held a red rose to the girl's surprised face.

I've never seen the Schnee girl look so flustered before! I thought she was going to shoot Yang down and humiliate her, but surprisingly she accepted her invitation.

Then they both got yelled at for interrupting class to which Weiss fell back into her usual self and scolded the blonde for getting her in trouble.

During lunch though, that Ruby girl sat by me again in the courtyard. I couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to ask me something, but she never uttered a word and sat in silence.

It was weird.

Why won't she just leave me alone? What does she want?

Anyways I think she got the hint as she walked off before the bell sounded. I took note of how she left her lunch next to me though… And as she walked away she was holding something in her hand.

_Something red and was crunched up…_

Oh well… Anyways, not sure if she left her lunch on purpose or not but… **I ATE IT!**

I couldn't help it. I was starving! I feel so much better… Maybe I should thank her tomorrow?

Anyways last class; Mr. Torchwick's! It was fun! He had us solve various problems on the board in a little math game! I won… and _kids were poking fun at me…_ But Mr. Torchwick stuck up for me! He told them to shut up and to actually try harder if they wanted a chance to do better than me in math!

**Gods, he's like the best ever teacher!**

_I wonder when I should try to talk to him… But what would I say? I… I don't think he finds me creepy like everyone else? He treats me nice so…_

_Oh Gods, I must sound like an idiot!_

One thing I did notice though was how that Ruby girl wasn't in class at all… Weird... Why would she ditch already? She just got here.

I wonder if it had anything to do with what happened at lunch? Oh well…

_I'm off to bed early!_

I finished my homework and want to rest a bit before… you know… **tonight happens.**

…

_P.S. That Ruby girl still hasn't given me my __**damn**__ pencil back!_


	5. 6:01 pm

**A/N: Just clarifying; the way each diary entry is written is the same day's events. She goes to school, comes home, then writes in her diary before she goes to sleep. Just clearing that up in case it was confusing you. **

**Anyways; you'll see a drastic change in this chapter. It may feel a bit rushed but this is a short story, plus take in how desperate for help she is.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 23, 2017<strong>

Last night dad never came home. I don't know what happened but it… It was the first time I haven't been abused a whole night.

If I would have known last night that up until this very moment that I'm writing right now, would be different… I wouldn't have believed it.

Today has been the calmest day I've had. Ever.

It all started with an uninterrupted sleep. I didn't wake up to my father on top of me and …

Anyways; this morning the house was eerily quiet. I quickly took a shower and managed to squeeze out a decent amount of soap to wash my body and hair! I know after today's shower though… I won't be so lucky.

I got dressed and since it was already a good morning I decided to comb my hair a bit. It was odd, once I finished and walked out of my room and passed my mirror I spotted something I haven't seen in ages.

_I was smiling…_

At school though; _this is where it gets really weird!_

I walked to school as usual, and was slightly hungry. No breakfast again; you'd think my body would be used to it by now, but nope.

Anyways at the front gates I spotted Cardin and his stupid friends. They spotted me as well. It was the usual name calling; freak, midget, stupid, whore, etc. But I hadn't let it bother me for years so I wouldn't do it now.

I felt my good mood slipping but I attempted to ignore them and walk inside. Until I felt hands grab my shoulders and push me.

I fell on my knee and it still kind of hurts, but when I looked up to see who my would-be attacker was…

Instead I saw a girl.

A short crimson haired girl with stunning silver eyes; offering her hand to help me up!

It was almost like something out of a fairytale … **until I realized who it was!**

**_Goddamned Ruby!_**

But listen Diary this is where it gets weird!

I almost thought it was **HER** who pushed me down, but when I got up (by myself of course, I'm still not a charity case) I saw that blonde gorilla sister of hers actually punching Cardin in the face!

**IN THE FACE!**

_Never before have I seen that bully get what was coming to him! By a girl no less!_

I was … I don't even know.

Cardin fell on his butt after one punch and the blonde went to chase his friends off who just left him there after she knocked him down!

After watching it, I froze… I thought it was a dream! First dad not forcing himself on me and now Cardin getting beat up!

Anyways Ruby stood with me as we watched her sister punch and kick all my would be bullies.

Well until Mrs. Goodwitch dragged her off to Principal Ozpin's office, no doubt to get detention or something.

It was then that Ruby whispered something to me. She leaned in close and I thought for a second that she was going to hit me, I got so scared that I stumbled backwards and almost fell; but she caught me and smiled.

_It was the warmest and friendliest smile I've ever seen._

I couldn't help but smile back, even though I didn't want to… I mean **I was supposed to hate this girl!**

But then she whispered to me…

"I want to ask you something at lunch, at our usual spot, okay?"

First off, what she whispered to me was a question in itself, but I didn't say anything… I … I can't. But also; when did **MY** spot become **OUR **spot?! Stupid Ruby just pushing her way into my stuff again!

First my pencil, then Mr. Torchwick, and now this! My lunch spot!

_If only I knew…_

After that, she ran off towards where her sister was being dragged off to.

First classes were a breeze since Cardin wasn't there! Although I still couldn't get what happened this morning out of my mind. Apparently it was the talk of the school and kids were giving me weird looks, well more than usual. I also couldn't get Ruby's face out of my mind.

_Her smile and voice… were really nice._

**But I'll never admit it out loud! ** But I suppose at the time I was willing to listen to what she wanted to ask me at lunch!

Anyways once I got to Mr. Oobleck's class; I noticed Ruby and her sister weren't there. It was weird though; all during class Weiss would keep looking behind her as if wanting to talk to Yang. (_Oh yeah that's Ruby's sister's name! I almost forgot!)_

Anyways… Next was lunch and…

**Reluctantly** I went to my usual spot.

Okay maybe not reluctantly! But I was super nervous. It was weird. Me? Nervous about just a stupid question that pencil thief, red haired devil girl wanted to ask me?

Psh… No way!

Anyway I sat down where I usually sit and a few minutes later I spot _stupid_ Ruby walking towards me, lunch tray in hand.

She quickly sits next to me without saying a word and she eats. After a few minutes of awkward silence… For her maybe, I'm used to it; she nudges the tray towards me.

**I hate to admit this part, Diary but I took it! I ate the food she offered me.**

She watched me with this stupid smirk on her face the whole time, but I was _so_ hungry. Gods, I felt so embarrassed when I finished. It was a chicken sandwich and french-fries.

_FRENCH-FRIES!_

I haven't had those since I think my fifth birthday!

Anyways we sat in silence once again when I finished. It didn't bother me in the slightest since… I'm always in silence, but I can tell it was bothering her. Ruby kept fidgeting and whatnot; acting the same way much like how she was yesterday.

I wanted to say something… Well just to tell her thank you for this morning; it was really weird. Why would she and her sister try to help me? I was a nobody to them.

Just … a stupid, poor coward of a girl.

Anyway; I remember I sat there in self-loathing until she thrust something in my face suddenly.

I almost fell off the bench from the sudden movement but then I focused on what it was and I nearly coughed up the food I just ate.

_A red rose._

**_A freaking red rose!_**

_Who the hell does this girl think she is?!_

_She must have heard the stories about what happened to me last year and just wanted to pull the same prank on me again!_

Anyways I looked back at her, ready to slap that stupid, inconsiderate, bully but then I saw her face.

_And this is where I knew this day was one of the weirdest ones ever, Diary…_

She was… tearing up.

She had unfell tears in her eyes, and the look she gave me… _Ruby should never be crying._ I couldn't believe how just so wrong it looked.

But then she asked the long awaited question that I've been worrying about all day!

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

…

_Well Diary, since you can see me right now; I bet you know what I answered!_

I knew she was sincere. Just the look in her eyes…. She meant it.

Now I know why she was so distressed yesterday. I couldn't even breathe or anything!

But why me?

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

That's the only question I still have in my head, why me?

_I nodded my head 'yes'._

_She hugged me._

_…_

_Is this happiness?_

_…_

_The rest of school was a daze._

_…_

_I'm so confused Diary._

_Even Mr. Torchwick's class I couldn't pay attention in! And it didn't help that she sat in front of me!_

_I kept staring at her hair. I finally realized that it wasn't really crimson; just the tips were… And she smelled so nice. Like strawberries._

_She's actually really smart too…_

_…_

_I rushed home just so I could tell someone after school! And I finally got to tell my one true friend about a girl… I think I may give a chance._

_I got to tell you…_

_…_

_This can't be real._

_…_

_I hope this is real._

_…_

**Wish me luck!**


	6. 6:16 pm

**A/N: Sorry! I'm late by ...five minutes! Not much to say so enjoy! This story is almost over... How will Ruby react to all this? How was this upcoming date? We'll see! Lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 24, 2017<strong>

Dad wasn't home again last night! Well the only reason I know is because I've gotten another straight night's sleep.

Luckily it's Friday as well. Diary; you know how I used to love Fridays because that meant two days away from the hellhole that is school, right? Well now I couldn't help but be a little upset about it this morning!

Know why?

I'm so embarrassed to admit it… But it's because…

Of **_Ruby!_**

Oh my God, I can't believe I actually admitted it. Even just writing it feels so nice! I don't know how I didn't notice it until yesterday, but… Ruby is so **cool!**

She never judged me, she offered me food, she hung out with me even though I was kind of being mean to her; I mean… I hope she isn't mad at me for that. It's just… _I've never had a real friend before, Diary…_

I mean I have you! But… I only see you at night. Plus sometimes I … Kind of want to get a response back and I don't know. _It's just nice to have a real friend now, you know?!_

You'll never meet her though! I'd die first before she read anything in here!

Anyways, school was decent. Well… It was _nice_ at times. It was weird. I've never felt like this before. Even this morning; I put on my newest clothes that I had (luckily they were clean). It was almost as if I wanted to … prove myself?

Prove to Ruby that I was good enough for her attention.

It's really weird. Why am I having these types of feelings now? Why every time I saw her in class or in the hallway did my breathing increase? I couldn't help but smile and wave back towards her each and every time! Even her bigger sister was smiling while she saw the two of us together.

!

I don't know why, Diary!

_Why is Ruby so cute? So smart? So … Fun?_

I don't want to get hurt though again. I remember the last time with that jerk from last year, and then he ended up just crushing my feelings in front of the whole school… But I think… No… **I know** Ruby is different. I can tell.

I know I don't speak or anything, but observing people for so long whilst being ignored let me see when they are being sincere or an asshole now.

It's how I know that Mr. Torchwick is genuinely a nice guy! And also how I know that … Ruby really… _Wants to go to the dance with me!_

**_ME!_**

I still can't believe it!

And get this Diary… I have even BIGGER news than that!

But first, I have to finish telling you about my day! We can't break our little routine!

After my boring morning classes dragged on (No Ruby in those ones) I finally got to see her in Oobleck's class again. And get this! Her sister; Yang, the blonde tall one; she suggested to Weiss that she and Ruby switch seats so that she could sit next to her!

Of course Weiss Schnee being herself refused in fear of breaking any little sort of rule or regulation, but then the blonde whispered something in Weiss' ear that caused the girl to blush heavily. In no time at all she gathered up all her things and sat down in Ruby's seat with Ruby sliding up to where Weiss sat, next to me.

Her silver eyes regarded me happily as she smiled that wonderful and child-like way at me again. I was powerless to fight against it; I grinned back towards her!

I couldn't concentrate the whole class and I kept hearing Yang behind us laughing along with Weiss which was strange. _I wonder what they were doing back there…?_

I felt Ruby staring at me the whole time and every time I looked at her she had on this small smirk on her face and would look away really really fast. It was absolutely _adorable!_

She didn't think I saw her every time I looked away, but I did. I liked it though…

_It was nice knowing someone was looking at me for real this time… Having eyes only for me._

After class, we actually walked together to lunch!

Although I was trying to go to my usual spot in the courtyard, she pulled me along towards the cafeteria.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

_Never before have I been in the cafeteria. It was weird! I stayed behind Ruby the whole time and looked down but the girl continued to pull me along!_

She kept talking about something she was going to wear to the dance. But hearing how excited she was in her speech snapped me out of my thoughts and back towards Ruby.

That at the time reminded me that I didn't have anything to wear. I could have kept my dress from last year's fiasco but… The memories tied to it; the laughter and ridicule I suffered while it was on in that short amount of time…

I couldn't stand it. I tore it up and got rid of it.

But now… Knowing that I was going to the dance with Ruby. I realized that I needed a new dress to wear. I couldn't believe it, there was no way I'd be able to get enough money again for another one.

While I was waiting in the lunch line and feeling self-pity for myself, I failed to notice something Ruby was doing and only realized as she pulled out her rose shaped wallet and paid for it.

She bought **2** lunches!

**2 TWO!**

She handed one to me once she paid for it and I swear to you Diary… I've never felt my lips curve up so much!

I know I said I wasn't a charity case but… Something about Ruby giving it to me felt… _Nice._

Ignoring all the glances I received while inside there, I finally felt something akin to happiness. I didn't care at the moment; I was just in my own zone.

Ruby and I walked together towards our usual spot and … well she kept talking about the dance but I guess she noticed I wasn't really focused on her and quickly picked up on it.

And this is the BIG news I wanted to tell you!

Ruby asked if I would come along with her and go dress shopping tomorrow! _I … didn't even know what to do._

I lost my appetite then and there (Yeah, I couldn't believe it either)! She noticed me fidgeting and everything and laughed.

I swear I could fall in love with that girl's laugh. It's just the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. She leaned in towards me then and there and I swear my face felt like it was on fire. I knew I had the biggest blush on my face.

Was she going to kiss me?!

But no, she just whispered something in my ear, Diary!

She took it for a yes and asked for my address!

I quickly reached down in my bag and grabbed a piece of paper and when I looked back up; she gave me a pen.

**But not just any pen! It was my goddamned pink and white pen that I gave to her days ago!**

But I smiled and took it; quickly jotting down my address for her.

She took the paper and put it in her pocket, but then I gave her the pen back.

_She bought me lunch and gave me this newfound happiness… And I know I can't afford to buy anything for her to repay her…_

_So I gave her my pen to keep._

How lame! Right, Diary? … I'm so dumb. She probably thought I was lame, but she accepted it with a smirk.

The rest of the day was a blur. After that moment with Ruby I couldn't focus on anything until I sat behind her in math again. I just stared at her hair the entire class period; not even paying attention to Mr. Torchwick.

It was odd.

After class though she waved me goodbye and even offered to walk with me home, but I knew she got a ride with her sister so I declined and headed home alone; plus I was going to see her tomorrow!

I still need to get ready Diary; I mean what am I even going to wear?! Also… _shit_

Where I live!

What is she going to say once she sees this dump?

Do I invite her to my room when she comes here? What if dad's home? Oh Gods…

I don't know how to treat house guests? Maybe we'll just leave once she comes over. I hope so... I don't want her to see how poor I am… She might hate me.

But still…

I can't wait for tomorrow! My stomach is in a twist; these butterflies are intense.

I still need to find some clothes!

Wish me luck tomorrow, I'll try my best!

…

I still need to water that red rose she gave me! I'm using an old cup and keeping it on my desk.

_Every time I look at it; I know that somewhere out there… is a person who really cares about me._

_Ruby Rose… A red rose to call my own._

Good night Diary!


	7. 6:29 pm

**A/N: The final home stretch! Only one more chapter after this one! Although after thinking about the ending... Well... :) let's just say you'll all be in for a surprise.**

**~Also I want to shout out a story of a real life close friend of mine! She has finally decided to start writing her own stories and I urge you all to please check it out! It's her first time writing and it's a Yang x Emerald story (Which I actually think is a cool ship)!~**

**A Ghost from the Past by blueeyedbeauty1990  
><strong>

**Please check her out. In fact if it wasn't for her; I probably would have quit writing fanfics a couple of weeks ago, so please help her out! She isn't afraid of a little critique so don't be shy!**

* * *

><p><strong>November 24, 2017<strong>

Today.

Was.

Amazing!

Diary! I… I don't know how to express myself like this! My emotions are out of whack! How can this be?! Ruby and I… We…!

_Wait, no! I have to start from the beginning! Sorry, Diary but you're just going to have to wait!_

It all started this morning when I woke up. I was actually surprised to see mom downstairs. It's Saturday so I figured she'd still be out drinking and partying, even though she hasn't been home for almost a week. When she spotted me though, she told me the news on where my father had been.

Dad has been in jail!

Something about drunk in public and got into a bar fight… Good riddance I say; hopefully they keep him there. I'm so not looking forward to when he gets released… He's going to most likely take his anger out on…

Well, me.

Anyways, I let that good news stay with me this morning as I used a bar of soap to wash my clothes for Ruby and my … **DATE!**

I mean what else could it be called? She asked me to go out dress shopping with her! It has to be a date! Or do friends do that kind of stuff with each other? I mean… I don't know if it's just normal friend stuff or something. I've never had one so how would I know, right? But I mean… She did invite me to the dance so she **has** to like me!

Right?

Well if you told me this would be happening like last week, I would have told you to go play in traffic, but now! Now that I know the truth; I can't stop thinking about Ruby Rose!

She is the best girl I've ever met!

Anyways Diary, sorry… Anytime I think about her amazing silver eyes, or her soft silky black hair that is tinted red at the tips, or her bubbly and caring personality; I get side tracked!

_Much like I just did!_

Sorry!

But I finished washing my clothes with that bar of soap and took a quick shower using the same one. It didn't take long for me to get ready after I dried my clothes with the iron and combed my hair. I even used some make-up I found in my mom's room after she fell asleep downstairs.

All in all I think I did a pretty good job. When I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't stop smiling. I really looked happy. For the first time in a long time, I actually didn't cry when looking at my reflection.

I don't know why I always thought I was ugly, or no good, or stupid.

But from what Ruby told me today… None of it was true. And it took her to finally make me realize that.

_Anyways! Sorry… again._

When I finished getting ready for Ruby to show up, I decided to clean my room to pass the time. I didn't have any breakfast so eating would be out of the question, but it wasn't long until I heard knocking at the front door.

Never before had I run so fast! It wasn't like my mother was going to get it as she probably was high on something and passed out, but I rushed down the stairs; falling on the last few but rolling towards the front door without so much as breaking my stride.

I opened it and was greeted by the best girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Ruby!

Her short hair was brushed neatly and I could tell that she too was wearing a little make-up. She really didn't need it though, the girl was gorgeous the way she was.

She was wearing a red hoodie and a pair of black jeans. Completely casual just like me! I was completely freaking out as I got ready though, wondering if I was over dressing or what, but finally seeing her calmed **ALL** of my worries.

The way she smiled at me as I closed the door and walked with her down the steps. My stomach was in a twist and the butterflies threatened to burst out of my stomach.

It was then and there that I realized that I absolutely always wanted to be around Ruby…

As we walked down the steps it was then that I noticed a yellow and black motorcycle sitting in front of my house, parked on the street.

I remember looking up at Ruby as she grinned mischievously back at me and held a black helmet towards me as she fastened a red one to her head.

_She was seriously going to make me ride on a motorcycle with her!_

I've never been on a sport bike in my life! I've barely even been in a car, but as I said before… I didn't feel any fears as she helped me up on the machine before getting up on it herself. She told me that it was her older sister's motorcycle. Yang told her if she so much had gotten a rock chip on it that she would kill Ruby. I remembered thinking that Yang was actually a really good person. I may have judged her too harshly in the beginning… But if she was related to Ruby; there was no way she could be a bad person, plus I remembered when she beat Cardin up for me…

Anyways, Ruby told me to hold on; and hold on I did! I remember blushing like crazy as she told me to wrap my arms around her waist. I thought she was joking until she started moving the bike and I almost flew off the back!

I latched onto her like glue after that! Although I think it's safe to say that… _I enjoyed it! Being so close to her and touching her like that._

_It felt nice._

She drove the bike into town and it being early afternoon, there were a lot of people at the shopping mall and I could have sworn I noticed a few from our school; but when we parked and Ruby helped me off the bike, she held my hand.

**_Held my freaking hand!_**

_I don't even remember a time where my MOM held my hand!_

I knew my palms were sweating but… I didn't care! I just knew…

_I never wanted to let go._

My heart was beating like a drum and I seriously felt like I was going to pass out! Luckily I think Ruby can read me like a book. She opened the door and led us to a place called IHOP. I've never been there but they had some really delicious pancakes! Never before have I had pancakes…

I think I have a new favorite food!

Even though Ruby kept making fun of me as I ate, calling me _her Tiny Pancake Terror!_

I didn't pay it any mind though; I was in heaven! I had a stack of cheesecake pancakes with orange juice! But as we finished eating I realized I had no money. But it was then that I noticed Ruby taking out her wallet and paying for us; just smiling at me the whole time and leading me outside.

It wasn't long until we walked in silence again. I can tell she wanted to ask me something but every time she looked over at me she just smiled widely while swinging our hands together as we held them, still walking down the sidewalk towards another store. She mentioned something about a store where Yang had bought her dress for the dance that Ruby had wanted to visit. I just nodded my head as we walked towards it.

Walking inside now though, we were greeted by an extensive amount of different designs and dresses! Diary, it was crazy! Nothing like the little thrift store I went to last year! They had TONS!

I won't bore you with all the details of it as we tried on dozens! Mostly me, as Ruby said she loved to see me playing dress up!

I think she figured that never before have I been able to experience something like that before and wanted to make the best of it. I seriously had fun.

Ruby settled on a deep red short dress that ended right above her knees. She looked stunning! She helped me decide on a short dress like hers; but the sleeves were a bit longer, ending at the upper arms, and with the bottom ending right below my knees. It's a pink, brown, and white one! It looks really really cool! I can't wait to wear it at the dance for Ruby!

It was also then that I noticed my scars and bruises (although mostly healed up now) were showing. I was having so much fun with Ruby that I had completely forgotten about them. She either didn't notice them or didn't care because she didn't say anything.

I could only hope that they'd be completely healed by the time of the dance… So no one else would see them. But I was starting to care less and less about them while I was with Ruby.

She truly made me forget about all the bad in the world now.

Anyways get this Diary; she paid for me, AGAIN!

I felt so wrong accepting breakfast AND a brand new dress (and heels!) from her but she kept saying it was fine and she _wanted_ to do this for me.

It's weird. No one has ever wanted to do anything for me.

Once we left though; I held onto our bags as I thought she was taking me home. She kept talking over the bike's loud engine and I couldn't really hear what she was saying but just the sound of her strained voice over the loud motorcycle made me smile.

It was only a few minutes later that we pulled into a park. After she parked the bike; she helped me off the motorcycle once again (I hate being short!) and led me towards the center of the huge park.

It was there where the pond was frozen over… Almost like an ice rink. In fact there were people who were skating on it then and there. I've never seen anything like it before! It was beautiful!

I really wanted to get on the ice and skate but we didn't have any skates to do it with. I didn't let it get me down though; just being there with Ruby was enough!

She led me to a bench that overlooked all the people skating and I couldn't keep my eyes off it. I kept hearing her giggle while seeing me look so surprised and wide eyed, but it seriously was majestic to me!

_And Diary! This is where I now know that my heart only belongs to her!_

_To Ruby Rose…_

As I was still looking at the rink; watching everyone still skating on it I felt her lean into me. I thought she was trying to get my attention to ask me something but…

As I turned towards her to look…

_She kissed me!_

_RUBY KISSED ME!_

The way her lips felt on my own! It was like cotton candy! They were soft, sweet, and gentle! I don't know how to describe it! I felt like my eyes were going to bug out of their sockets!

The warmth I felt in that singular moment made everything I had ever endured up until then completely worth it. My heart belongs to Ruby.

I am not afraid to admit it or show it. She is the reason why I no longer want to kill myself. Why I will try harder to better myself, why I will change my life around.

I never thought to myself that my life would ever get better… until a red loving _angel_ was sent to me. I can't believe I used to call her a devil…

When she pulled away from the kiss; I actually felt myself reaching out for another but I stopped. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I missed the feeling of her lips on my own.

Ruby however looked terrified! She kept apologizing like she did something wrong! But it was in that chance I decided to finally pay her back for the sheer amount of kindness and love that she had already shown me!

Diary…

I leaned over and kissed her back!

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she liked it! I felt her lips move over my own in a sloppy manner… Much like my own. I didn't know what I was doing! But I could tell she didn't either!

But when we pulled away the second time; she asked me if it was my first kiss to which I nodded. She said it was hers too!

I really hope we can practice some more on each other…

…

_Oh my God, I can't believe I actually wrote that!_

Afterwards though, she held my hand as we continued to watch everyone on the ice rink. I think we sat there for a good two hours until we finally left. She took me back home but right when she dropped me off at the front door she leaned in and I thought she was going to kiss me again!

I even looked like a dork and got on my tip toes to meet her face and we both slammed our foreheads together!

Real smooth, Neo! But we both ended up laughing about it after rubbing our heads from the pain. She kissed me again but this time was much more calm then the others. She wished me a good night but before she turned around and left; _she promised me that for our __**next**__ date she would bring skates! So we could go ice skating at the pond!_

_Our next date!_

Diary… I already miss seeing Ruby! I can't wait until school on Monday! Being away from her for just this long is torture! I can't believe I thought about killing myself. If I did that I'd never get to be near Ruby again! Feel her warmth, experience her kindness, and kiss her lips!

Feel her love!

I know tonight I'll be going to sleep with a smile on my face. I can't wait to see her again!

I hung my dress up in the closet and couldn't stop looking at it before I started writing tonight. I can't wait to be able to wear it next to Ruby! I can't wait to see her again.

**Ahhhh! **

**_I miss her already!_**

This is so crazy! I'd never thought that this would happen to me! I always thought love was stupid and beneath me… but all it took was a little red rose to call my own.

Diary…

_I think I love Ruby Rose._


	8. 6:55 pm

Nothing else… There was nothing else.

Flipping through the last page, making sure there wasn't a page stuck together or something; but no. There were no other pages. That was seriously the last one.

Everything was blurry but I already knew what was causing it; the tears in my eyes. It was hard enough to hold it all back as I read, but what Neo had really gone through. I seriously had no idea it was just _that_ bad. Her father, school, the bullies; almost no one cared about her…

But I did.

Reading her true emotions about our date, the last day we spent together… It was too much. I was a wreck; I don't know how to handle all this. It hurt to breathe, my vision was narrowed, and just knowing that I might never see her again?

I can't do it.

To finally know how much of an impact I had on Neo… What started as just a simple crush. I had no idea how much I meant to her… And how much she means to me. These last few days without her was honestly tearing me apart; physically and emotionally. I think Yang was right; that I'm depressed. But of course I would be.

More so after reading all that. The only thing I wanted to know was… Where the hell is Neo?

Gripping the only thing I could, I held on to the cheap cardboard material of Neo's journal and felt more tears glide down my cheeks. My chest ached and my heart felt literally broken. The little amount of time I spent with her was just truly majestic. There was nothing else like it, I was so glad to have taken Yang's advice and just talked to her.

My anti-social nature threatened to take over numerous times when I was around her; but reading those specific parts that she wrote down, it took every ounce of willpower for me to read on. At certain moments it was almost too much to handle. I had to stop and breathe to fill my lungs. It was almost as if my body had forgotten how to function at times. Just knowing what… Neo… What she had to go through on a day to day basis.

But the parts that made me smile whilst crying still; tears of sadness and sorrow turned to ones of happiness when knowing… Just knowing that I was the sun in her moments of darkness.

And just knowing that it was getting better for her; for us!

She thought it was only me helping her, but in fact she was helping me as well. The feelings I had when I transferred to that new school, the fears I wouldn't be accepted or even hated? They all vanished once I first saw Neo.

I saw the way the other kids treated her and spoke behind her back, and I still didn't understand it. Her mismatched eyes which others thought made her a freak; made her beautiful in my mind. Her silence since she never spoke, made me think she was intelligent beyond her years; finding no reason to express herself when she already did so with actions.

Sure, she might have been damaged mentally over the years but knowing what she had been going through; who could blame her? The torture, the pain, the sorrow but yet she still remained strong and stood tall. Everyone could learn something from her. But I… I want to know _everything_ about Neo.

Especially knowing her real feelings and hearing her words through her writing… It felt like now I was learning a more intimate part of her. But that was just it; it was over now and just remembering that-…

The tears kept flooding down. The warm droplets forming dotted wet circles on my blue jeans as I continued sitting on the bench. It was then that I finally realized that the sun had set; the entire park was shadowed and night had befallen it. The snow on the ground mixed with the current darkness fit my mood perfectly. Especially with no one on the ice rink now… Cold and empty.

Just like me.

I need to see Neo, to hear her small and quiet giggles, seeing her wonderful smiles, adorable sparkling eyes that were filled with happiness and warmth when we were together; in this very same place before.

Exhaling and sitting up on the bench, I tried to control the soft sobs that escaped my lips but I knew what I was about to do would cause me to even cry harder. I could feel the intense burning in my eyes at the thought of it but I couldn't help it.

Looking over at the ground next to me; on the floor lay a pair of white and pink ice skates.

Inhaling carefully, I sniffled as I fought against the wave of emotions that threatened to cause me to start bawling again. I sighed and looked once more towards the skates and tried to smile a bit, thinking about the happy moments of when I rushed out and bought them. It was actually right after I dropped Neo off at her home. When I promised that our next date, we'd be able to go ice-skating… I knew she probably wouldn't own any. But when I suggested that we go, her eyes lit up so wide and the cute smile she had on her face; it only made me want to live to provide for Neo.

To see her wide smile; every second of the day would be worth anything in my life. She was truly beautiful when she was happy. She deserved happiness more than anyone I knew in the world. And to know that I was helping her be happy… I just needed to go out and buy those skates. After I dropped her off that was all I could think about! Just the image of her smiling… or when we kissed. Three times! God knew I enjoyed every millisecond our lips were connected.

Thinking back on how much I wanted to just keep kissing her in that moment caused my smile to widen. I knew Neo wouldn't be avoiding me, something had to have happened. When I went to her house the other day confirmed it. But not knowing was killing me. I wish there was just _some_ way to-

A sudden vibration in my pocket snapped me out of my thoughts as I instantly fished my phone out. Any hope that I would feel in thinking it was Neo was non-existent. I knew she didn't own a phone so it could either be Yang calling with hopefully some good news or Mom telling me to get home for dinner.

Glancing at the crimson covered smartphone, I held my breath when I read the name.

_Big sis_

It was Yang calling… which could mean that she and Weiss had found something on Neo's whereabouts or… they hadn't.

I was eternally grateful towards Yang and Weiss either way; they both had been more than supportive in helping with what I was going through; without Neo. Weiss also even offered to utilize her father's connections in finding out if Neo had been admitted in any of the surrounding hospitals or child protective services. Yang asked all the school officials but came up empty; so it was up to Weiss. She was currently with Yang, out finding what they could and promised to call me if they found anything. This led to now.

Steeling myself for bad news, I clicked the green answer button on my phone and kept my breaths steady.

"Hello?"

Listening intently to the line, I could immediately recognize that Yang was on her Bluetooth and was riding on her bike. The whipping sounds of wind as she was speeding were evident over the speaker.

"Rubes! Weiss and I- Shi- hold on!" Yang's voice shouted though. I felt a new emotion bubbling inside my chest and sat up straighter on the bench. The way Yang just spoke made it sound like it wouldn't be bad news at all. But hearing her stall almost made me get hot with anger. I just needed to know! My heart can't take it…

Hearing a horn sound through the speaker caused me to wonder just how dangerous Yang was riding at the moment but the thought was silenced at hearing her energetic voice cut back in.

"Sorry! But listen Rubes; Weiss found out where Neo is! She's was admitted to the emergency room at Vale Memorial Hospital a few days ago! Her father fo- Wha?" Yang's voice cut out again but I heard loud and clear what she had just said.

It felt like electricity jolting down my spine as I stood up and already felt myself bouncing with anticipation, and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"D- Damn it, Yang! Wh- What about her father?! C- Come pick me up and let's go!" I whined into the phone, screaming all the while. Self-control was lost on me; Neo was alive and now I knew where she was!

It felt like taking that first breath after drowning in a pool of water. It literally felt like I had a reason to love life again. The girl of my dreams… I knew where she was!

"Yeah, Rubes relax! I'm almost at the park where you go to mope." Yang shouted back into the phone. I decided to ignore her slight confrontational tone and let her finish. If she were close that meant…

Parking lot! I hurried and grabbed the skates that I thought I'd have to bury as well as with the love and emotions I had for Neo; and ran towards the parking lot of the park.

"I just pulled in, where are ya?"

I could hear Yang's voice calling over the phone as I ran as fast as I could. Never before in my life had I felt so light on my feet. Jumping and dodging all the packets of ice and snow on the sidewalk as I made a beeline for the lot; I could already see Yang on her yellow sports bike with her full faced helmet, looking around and waving her arms.

I hung up the phone and just shoved it into my pocket as I continued bounding towards Yang. I felt the ice-skates digging into my back with each motion I took while running but it only made me think that it was pressing me on to move faster. Every second I wasn't at the hospital was another second wasted in not having Neo in front of me.

As I neared Yang's bike I finally took note of Weiss who was on the back of it, her own full faced white helmet that Yang had purchased for her a couple days prior. I remembered the whole fight with them when Weiss found out Yang owned a motorcycle. The Schnee Heiress absolutely refused to ride on it, but after Yang made a comment about riding her or something, Weiss got on the bike for the first time. Now it seemed as if she loved it.

But another thought crossed my mind as I finally reached them…

"How are all three of us getting there?" I asked hurriedly, out of breath as I stood next to the still running bike.

Yang flipped her visor up and smiled at me as Weiss hopped off the bike. "You two go, I'll be fine here." Weiss stated as she started pulling the helmet off of her head and brushing her hair back into place.

Looking at the girl, I didn't know what to say but it seemed like I didn't have to. As quick as she pulled off her helmet, did Weiss wrap her arms around me, pulling me into a loose and gentle hug.

"Go to her." She whispered quietly into my ear.

After speaking the words, Weiss released me and nudged me towards the bike while handing me her helmet; and never before had I placed it on as fast as I did. I jumped on the bike and gripped Yang's black riding jacket with one hand and the skates plus the diary in the other.

"Babe, I'll come get-" Yang started as she looked over at Weiss, already setting the bike in motion to drive off before Weiss cut her off, shouting over the noise.

"I know Yang; just go. Go!" Weiss cut off as she waved towards us.

It was all Yang needed it seemed as she gunned the throttle and sped off back onto the main street; leaving the park… and my doubts behind.

We were racing down the street at breakneck speeds on a snowy road. But the only thing I could do was grip Yang's jacket tighter as well as the objects I held into my chest. No longer will they be mementos of her… they'll once again be her possessions.

"Hang on, sis! It isn't far; we'll be there in no time!" Yang shouted over the roaring engine and whipping sounds of the wind.

All I could do was nod my head. The thoughts and emotions I had were in overdrive. I felt my hands clenching so hard around the hem of Yang's riding jacket that I was causing myself pain. But just feeling that pain was enough for me to realize that this wasn't a dream. This was real. I'd see her again in a matter of minutes!

Feeling the bike lean towards the left in a sharp turn caused me to pay attention to what Yang was doing. I already felt her swerve and weave through the late afternoon traffic but this one was different.

We were here.

The bright red sign that read Vale Memorial.

Hope bubbled up in my chest again, and as Yang coasted towards the entrance; all I could do was hop off the still moving bike and rush inside the automatic sliding doors of the hospital; helmet still on and skates and journal still in hand.

Sprinting inside I was met with warm air and a few confused glances at my bizarre appearance but I continued towards the desk and spotted a dark haired nurse already eyeing me suspiciously.

"N- Neo… Her na- name is Neo. I know she's here, wha- what room?" I half-shouted. I didn't even realize how out of breath I was until I tried to speak and the sound of my voice sounded _wrong_. In fact my vision started to fog up as well.

Then I felt someone tug on my shoulder and whirled around to be met with Yang, helmet-less and looking at me with a slightly disapproving look before reaching over and flipping my visor up that I didn't even know was still down and was the cause of my foggy vision.

"Easy there, baby sis." Yang started as she smiled warmly back towards the nurse. "Sorry about her, is there a patient named Neo here by chance? We were told she was admitted here." Yang continued.

All I could do was try to catch my breath and wait as the woman nodded and looked through her computer; much too slowly as she wasted precious time I could be using to rush through this hospital. Floor to floor and door to door; I'd rip apart the whole building to find my Neo.

"A Neo Politina? She's in room one thirteen, right down the hall and to the left." The woman answered slowly, glancing back up towards us but already was I running down the hall.

I heard Yang call out after me but I now knew where she was. Where her face, her smile, her emotions, her everything was. My everything. My Neo.

Turning the corner and nearly knocking someone over I finally spotted the brown wooden door of room one-thirteen. It was already shut but the window looking inside showed that the lights were off.

I gripped her diary and skates even tighter now as I wrapped my other hand around the cool metallic door handle. But I couldn't pull it open; what would I say to her? After all this time, what even happened to her. Is she okay? Why would she be in the hospital anyway? Would she even want to see me?

I could already feel all the confidence evaporate at the severity of what is happening. What would Neo really be feeling and would seeing me even be the best course of action. What if…

"What are you waiting for, Ruby?"

Reeling around, I spotted Yang leaning against the far wall. She was sweating and breathing heavily a bit and it was then that I realized that she was probably running after me in the hallway.

"She's in there isn't she?" Yang continued, causing me to flinch slightly.

I couldn't trust my voice now as I nodded my head and looked back towards the door. I felt myself start to cry once more but I didn't know why. I couldn't even will myself to open the door, to just push down on the handle and go inside to see her! This was what I've been wanting and waiting for these past miserable days… Why couldn't I just freaking do it?!

"Ruby… Just tell her how you really feel. She loves you, you think I didn't see it but I did. Weiss did too… We all did. You two… You two need each other." Yang uttered quietly enough so that I could hear her over the soft sobs escaping me. "I bet there's no one else in the world she needs more right now than you."

I felt Yang's hand at my back and watched her other one wrap around mine on the handle; and with just that little push from her; the door to Neo's room opened slowly before Yang spoke up once again with a smile on her face.

"So don't keep her waiting, Ruby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I couldn't publish this yesterday; family... problems. Anyway here is the final chapter of this story. I'm really feeling like ... shit so I apologize if the ending was a little lackluster. I hope you all enjoyed it and got something from it. Try to treat others a little better, you never know what they're going through.**

**I opted for the happy ending on this one; I originally was going to do a ... less than happy one but flipped it around to try to brighten my shitty mood but. Whatever. Anyways writing endings is hard but I tried.**

**I want to shout out another Neo x Ruby bully type fic a good friend of mine is writing; Silence by Kaylice.**

**It's an awesome story and similar to this one in some ways. So go and check it out! It's awesome! In that sad feels type of way of course. :/ poor Neo.**

**Anyways; I hope you all have a better holidays than I am; and see you later.**

**Oh.. Also there will be a poll on my profile regarding my current stories to be continued between The Queen's Vessel and Octane. If you could vote to see which one you'd want to be bumped up to weekly releases, that'd be cool! Thanks and take care.**


End file.
